Daddy Please
by DaddyLittleGirl15
Summary: What happened after Eclipse?What was Charlie's reaction to "The News"?Did he scream, did he go hysterical, or maybe even calm? What happened next?


Disclamer- Idon't own any character, i wish i did, but they all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer

He once again slid my ring into place on the third finger on my left hand

He once again slid my ring into place on the third finger on my left hand.

Where it would stay – conceivably for the rest of eternity.

That night as I waited impatiently for Edward to return, in my mind I went through what had happened in the past couple of hours.

The drive from the meadow to my house happened so quickly, one moment we were there, and the other, pulling up in my house.

"Bella, calm down." Edward told my as he made me face him.

"Who said anything about being nervous?" We both knew that was a lie. "Fine!" Before I knew it he was already holding my door open.

"Thanks Edward!" Oh crap, he was enjoying this!

"You could at least try to hide your amusement!"

"Whatever you say, Love." But that crooked smile that I love never left his face. The plan was to go directly to tell Charlie, but my nerves got the best of me, and we ended up in the kitchen.

"Edward, I can't"

"Yes, you can"

"I'm scared"

"Don't worry, I'm right here!"

"I know but, I still can't"

"So, you're telling me, that it's okay for you to spend time with the _dogs_, that I'm not supposed to worry, and you still can't face your father?"

"Yes, NO!" If I could, I would kill him for enjoying this. "Fine!"

Making sure my left hand was in my pocket and out of sight, I went to where Charlie was, watching the game.

"Um, Dad?"

"What's up Bells?"

"Dad, um, we need to talk" I must have looked how I felt because in seconds all his attention was on me, the game forgotten.

"Bells, is everything all right?"

"Yeah Dad," Who knows what he was thinking, but it must have been bad, for Edward to tighten his grip around my waist.

"Um Dad, it's just" I didn't know how to do it, "Remember how I promised I'd tell you if I decided to d anything big in my life?"

"Yeah, but what does" a moment of hesitation, "Your not pregnant are you?"

"No Dad, it's not that" I put my hands in my face trying to hide my blush, to late to realize my mistake.

"NO!" now that made me jump.

"What?"

"You are definitely NOT going to get married, young lady." That made my temper rise.

"For your information, I am not a minor anymore, besides I'm not asking, I'm informing you!"

"No you won't, didn't you learn anything about early marriage, with your mother and me?"

"I love Edward, and I am NOT going t loose him because of you!"

"Bella, calm down." Edward told me as both Charlie and I were yelling.

"And you! It wasn't enough to hurt her like you did, and now this! How do you expect me to trust you?" If my father wasn't going to stop, nor was I.

"Chief Swan I think you better calm down." Edward told him.

"Dad, that's enough, it wasn't his fault and…" he turned pale, "Dad?" before I knew it Edward was catching him from falling.

"Go get some water." Edward told me as he led him to a couch. I went, and came back as fast as I could, and handed the water to Charlie.

"Dad, Daddy, are you okay?" I asked as he drank the water.

"Yeah," he turned to Edward, "How much do you love my daughter?"

"Bella is my joy, my life, my heart, I couldn't see myself without her. I want to spend the rest of _forever_ with her, I love her with all there is to me." No hesitation. If he could know how much that means to me, but I still couldn't help but grin in the double meaning in forever. "Bella your right, your old enough to make your own decisions, I know you couldn't have found anyone better then Edward," turning to Edward, " Please take care of my Baby."

"I will, Sir."

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice when Edwards came in. I was startled when I heard him clear his voice.

"Oh!" I jumped

"Did I scare you?" the amusement was still there.

"No"

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." He let out a deep sigh, and then came over to my bed and sat me in his lap.

"Bella?"

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking about?" I met his gaze and saw nothing but frustration.

"I was thinking 'bout what happened a few hours ago."

"Oh." And the amusement was back.

That night I had a weird dream. I was lost in a forest, when suddenly out of thin air , two roads appeared. Both seemed different yet similar. I knew that the only way out was if I followed on of the roads, so I let my heart decide, and it told me which way to go.

I walked and walked, while all around me tings were changing. As quick as the roads appeared, I found myself in the meadow. Above me, the sun was hidden in an eclipse. At that moment I found what I was looking for all along. Not a way out, but a way in.

When I awoke Edward was beside me.

"Hey"

"Hey" I went for his lips, and his hold around my waist tightened. The kiss went on for awhile, until finally, we were both breathless.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you to." And as our lips met again I knew I had made the right decision.

* * *

**So What do you guys think?**

**Please review!! It's my first story. Every comment counts!! Say the truth don't worry about my feelings!!**


End file.
